


Wait For Me In The Sky

by xvr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, AtsuHina, Atsumu Miya is head over heels, Character Analysis, Eventual Romance, I Tried, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Canonical Character(s), just osamu/atsumu centric with a bit of atsuhina, maybe a little more of atsuhina, mostly about the twins' relationship post-high school, osakita, this is not twincest btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvr/pseuds/xvr
Summary: Atsumu could've never thought that one day, his brother would not stand next to him in the court. It was terrible, horrible, empty feeling carving itself into his chest. Having taken a break from the season and sitting on the question of whether to go back to being a volleyball player and living his dream sans his brother or completely dropping out, he meets a certain Hinata Shoyo. Rookie beach player and walking sunshine, he strides into his life, wreaking havoc in his mind and in his heart. Will Atsumu be moved by Shoyo or will he just live from memories of better times?or, the beach is really fucking hot, Atsumu is a sad lifeguard, Hinata is really fucking hot, Atsumu is a little-less-sad lifeguard
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Wait For Me In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this for the Atsuhina Exchange, but my recipient dropped out and I was left around ~8k words in, so I will be updating the following chapters later on. I decided to give it my own twist since it's not a gift anymore. Hope y'all like it!

Atsumu squinted as the sunlight hit his eyes. He brought his hand over his eyes and licked his lips, immediately tasting the minuscule grains of sand stuck to them. He hated the sand; it was bloody _everywhere_. In his bag, in his shoes, on his lips – even underneath his clothes, sticking to his sweat. At times like this, he lamented not taking an indoor job instead of his lifeguard gig. Osamu crossed his mind and he clicked his tongue at the thought of being cooped up in the hellish heat of a kitchen like his brother. His eyes traveled down from the horizon to the beach below: it was buzzing with people even when the sun was at its peak and the sunlight burnt their skin.

“Looking for someone?” a mocking voice said from behind him.

“I don’t have time for this,” he groaned. “I’m just taking a look before going on my rounds.”

“Yeah, your _rounds_ ,” Atsumu turned around to Oikawa’s sarcastic smile.

“Shut your trap, Oikawa,” he said with a glare.

“C’mon, ‘Tsumu,” the brunette laughed while placing a hand over his shoulder. “Relax a little!”

“I told you to not call me that, Shittykawa,” he said sourly, pushing his hand away and walking back into the lifeguards’ tower.

Atsumu seemed genuinely in a bad mood, so Oikawa didn’t poke any further into it, fearing to see him angry. “Geez, you really need to chill a little,” he sighed at Atsumu’s back.

The blonde pretended not to hear this and instead put himself into work mode. There were rounds to be made, protocols to be followed, and cleaning to do on top of their first-aid duties. Aran would be back any minute from the southern tower and they had yet to bring back the safety poles from the storage and install them, or fasten the safety buoys, as well as going through the inventory. Would he ever catch a break? Probably not. He took the keys for the storage, ready to spend the rest of the afternoon on his feet and moving around. Whistle around his neck and safety checklists in hand, Atsumu left the tower without being intercepted by his annoying coworker again.

The people that were there before dispersed a little while Atsumu was getting everything ready, but the beach was by no means empty. Between the sunbathers and those swimming, there could be at least thirty to forty people around, not even considering all those who were walking along the strip or coming and going from the pier restaurants. He looked back and tried to spot his brother’s workplace along the strip, but it was almost impossible. It was relatively close by, but not enough to see the little beach-house style establishment or the busboys and waitresses with their ugly aquamarine uniforms and hats on – which felt like a blessing if being honest; as they were truly hideous. He chuckled between his teeth imagining his brother in one of those, although he wore a black apron and a hair net instead.

He thought of Samu, who was training to become a chef. His true passion was making onigiri, but it would be a lie to say that it was his only talent. Atsumu sometimes felt like crying because of how heavenly his food was, but he would never give him the pleasure of praise. Not like Osamu would ask for it either or needed it, even. It was just not in them, which was probably because of that non-verbal communication thing twins often did. Why say something the other already knows? Although Kita often said that it was because they were lacking in the verbal communication department and not because they were particularly good at the other. Either way, it was the only thing setting them apart – their dreams.

Atsumu kicked the sand as he moved around people, thinking and overthinking the concept of dreams. Osamu wanted to open an onigiri place someday, but Atsumu was blank – _zero, nada, empty_ –. It was probably more correct to say that what was setting them apart was the fact that Atsumu had no dream whatsoever. He spent a lot of time thinking that his brother had it worse inside that tiny kitchen and yet he was probably having a much better summer than he was. And it wasn’t his job or the drunk Uni students who ignored the safety warnings who made him feel like he was wasting his potential. Not even the torturing amount of time he had to spend with Oikawa and what he thought were witty or funny remarks. It was being bored of life, school, and work while Osamu got to walk back home and gush about a new fish cutting technique he learned. It was Atsumu’s passion for things slowly withering away, probably because of the same reason Osamu’s only grew stronger: Because they weren’t together.

He groaned, frustrated at his own inability to overcome that. He always expected so much of people, of himself, and _this_ was little thing that pushed him back so much? As he opened the storage lock, he looked at his hands holding the heavy and rusty chains: his nails were still well-groomed, but the calluses had softened over the past semester. He felt like crying because of how lost he was – because he had tried, he really did. He went onto collegiate volleyball hoping to find someone on his wavelength, someone who proved he didn’t need Osamu to satiate his selfishness on the court, but it wasn’t so easy. He was convinced that no one held the hunger for a good game like he and his brother did, or at least _understood_ it, and that led to him to feel uninspired and overwhelmed, and ultimately to take a leave of absence from the team for a semester. He couldn’t push himself for more without Osamu at his side, so what point was there to keep on playing if he couldn’t get better anyway?

While looking inside the dark and damp storage for the safety poles, he wondered if he would have to give up come the end of the summer. His coach wouldn’t wait around for him to come back and even if he kept up physically, the longer he spent away from the court the more tuning he would have to do whenever he came back. Osamu and his friends hadn’t mentioned it, but he knew they knew what of a tight spot he was in. They tried to play it cool and not bring it up with him, but the only one who had been painfully honest about the whole thing was Oikawa:

“Your brother doesn’t owe you a good game, but you owe to others, don’t you think? If _you_ can’t deliver, maybe being a pro isn’t something for you.”

It was frustrating that he was so insightful, but as a setter he understood Atsumu the best. It wasn’t like their motivations to be setters were similar – Atsumu liked to push and Oikawa to give – but he was right pointing out that it was Atsumu’s failure and not someone else’s. It was the first time he ever had to seriously ask himself that question, too. It wasn’t a consideration he thought he needed to make before, but there it was, laid on the table. Atsumu cursed himself, for letting himself be spoiled by his brother all this time, and Osamu for spoiling him too much.

It took him no time to push it to the back of his mind, like he had been doing quite frequently, and get back to the task at hand. He pulled out the poles with ease and closed the storage behind himself. The poles were meant to set a perimeter for an event that night and the guys at the night shift would have to supervise that the attendees didn’t steal them, but Atsumu was the poor bastard who had to install and uninstall them. He groaned as he put the bound poles over his shoulder and got on his way to be done with them and with his useless mental rambling.

“Watch out!” a voice said and Atsumu barely had time to turn around.

A ball was flying straight at his face – a volleyball. Unable to control his reflexes, he let go of the poles and let them drop at his feet, while he quickly stopped the ball a mere inch from his face. Of course, he had not been fast enough to gain some momentum, and so his body fell back on top of the poles that had become unbound and spread under him. With his back on top the tubes, he groaned in pain.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed mentally as he tried to regain some composure. Had Kita been there, he would’ve scolded him for not letting the ball hit him instead of doing something so dangerous, but the habit overcame him. “ _Fuck, shit_.”

A swarm of voices came around and Atsumu couldn’t distinguish between all of them. It took him a moment to open his eyes and see a group of people circling around him. Pretty damn funny, for a lifeguard to be rescued by beachgoers. He tried to focus and find who had caused the accident, but the sunlight blinded him.

“Hey, let him have some air,” a voice he recognized said. It was almost like his own.

“Samu,” he mumbled, putting his hand over his eyes.

“Please, just step back, let me handle it,” Osamu said.

Atsumu noticed that he had hit his back a little harder than expected, as a sharp pain came up his spine when Osamu helped him sit up.

“It’s not bad,” Osamu said, looking at his back to examine it.

“Yeah, it’s just painful,” Atsumu confirmed. “You got out early?”

“Thank god I did,” Osamu replied. “You’re an idiot for trying to stop that ball.”

“It wasn’t too hard to stop,” Atsumu said nonchalantly. “The poles…”

“I noticed the poles, idiot,” Osamu scolded him. “Did your break from volleyball make you more stupid? You just don’t drop stuff in other to stop a ball.”

Atsumu was about to replicate but was quickly interrupted by the figure of a guy deeply bowing. Both twins turned around to observe him, but only Atsumu’s heart skipped a beat.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Lifeguard!” he said with a potent voice and palpable regret. “I didn’t mean for the ball to hit you.”

“It’s okay,” Atsumu said with a thin voice. “It was my fault for dropping trying to stop the ball.”

“That’s true,” Osamu agreed.

“Let me pay for the hospital bill!” he exclaimed at the top of his lungs, raising his head for the first time.

Ginger, lean and not that tall, he barely passed as a college student. He was wearing swimming trunks and a sleeveless shirt, and a look in his eyes that said he was about to cry. Osamu though he reminded him of a puppy.

“It’s fine,” Atsumu said. “Hinata, right? I’m really okay, seriously.” Osamu looked at his brother with an inquisitive look, wanting to know who the mysterious guy was and why his brother knew him. 

“But-,” the ginger replicated.

“I just hit my back; I’m not going to die.”

“Let me help you out then,” the ginger said eagerly, looking anxiously at the poles on the sand.

Atsumu looked at them over his shoulder, too, and sighed. “They’re heavy.”

“It’s fine! I’m stronger than you think”

Atsumu glanced and saw Osamu raising his eyebrow. “I’ll help too,” he said, after a moment. “Let’s get this done quickly so that you can get checked out.”

While Osamu helped his brother stand, the ginger quickly tied the poles back together and swung them over his shoulder like they were nothing. Atsumu eyed him with curiosity, thinking that he was indeed stronger than what he thought.

“Back in high school I moved a lot of practice material around, so this feels natural to do this,” he said with a smile when he noticed Atsumu’s gaze.

“I-I see,” Atsumu said, red creeping up his neck.

Osamu raised an eyebrow as he looked at his brother with a concerned look. “You hit your head, too? Do you feel well?” he questioned.

“Wha- Why?” Atsumu frowned.

“You are behaving quite well, it’s kind of gross,” Osamu pointed out. “Normally you’re such a cry baby.”

“I see that seeing me in pain doesn’t take away your shitty personality,” Atsumu replicated. “If you want, I can cry and complain.”

“No thanks, it would be even more disgusting than seeing you be a normal person,” Osamu replicated back.

An honest laugh made the twins look at the guy with the poles over his shoulder.

“You guys are so funny,” he laughed.

“No, I’m the funny one,” Osamu said with a grin. “This guy’s just an idiot.”

“I will beat your ass, ‘Samu,” Atsumu groans.

“First get this better,” Osamu laughed as slapped Atsumu’s back, sending another shooting pain up his spine.

Atsumu groaned in pain and Osamu smiled pleasantly.

“I’m Miya Osamu, and I’m Mr. Lifeguard’s brother,” he said while slightly bowing in Hinata’s direction.

“I’m Hinata, Hinata Shoyo,” the ginger bowed his head, constrained by the poles. “I come here often to play beach volley… I’m also Oikawa-san’s underclassman.”

“So that’s why my dumbass brother seems to know who you are,” Osamu points out.

“I’ve only said hi from a distance,” he laughs awkwardly. “I feel bad that this was our first conversation.”

“Don’t worry,” Osamu smiled. “Dumb people die the hardest.”

“I’m still here,” he complained.

“And no one cares,” Osamu replied.

Hinata laughed once again and smiled at the twins. “You guys are hilarious to hear.”

“We should just get going,” Atsumu said, hoping his pain to end already.

“Sure,” Hinata smiled and Osamu swore he felt Atsumu’s knees give in for a second.

The trio walked along the beach towards the lifeguard’s tower, in between Osamu’s underhanded comments at Atsumu (who was too busy being in pain to provide a snarky comeback) and Hinata’s soft laughs and reassurances that he wasn’t taking anything Osamu said too seriously. The walk was lengthened by Atsumu not being able to properly walk, which none could say it was too bad.

“You seem like a good guy, Hinata,” Osamu pointed out when they were nearing the tower. “What business do you have with Oikawa? I mean, he’s friends with my brother, that’s all I would need to know to avoid the guy.”

Hinata laughed wholeheartedly. “Well, we met during high school, and he’s close to a friend of mine. And if I may say so, they don’t seem that bad.”

“Believe me, they are, especially Atsumu over here,” Osamu said.

“Atsumu-san seems nice enough,” Hinata reassured with a smile.

As he said that, they arrived at the bottom of the tower, where Hinata dropped the poles.

“Should I bring them up?” he asked, pointing with his thumb to the tower.

“No, don’t worry, I will have Oikawa do that,” Atsumu reassured him.

“Well… I better go back to my friends then, but I’ll come to say hi next time,” Hinata said brightly.

“Wait, Hinata,” Osamu said while letting Atsumu grab onto the railings of the stairs. “Take this.”

He took off his backpack, opened it and reached into it. A moment later he threw something small in Hinata’s direction, which the ginger caught easily.

“A treat for helping my brother out.”

“Thanks! See you guys!!” the younger one said with a smile before running off in the opposite direction.

“What was that?” Atsumu asked, curious.

“Your share of the onigiri I made,” Osamu replied with a smile.

“I hate you, so much,” Atsumu groaned.

“But you don’t hate Shoyo-kun,” Osamu pointed out. “Pretty unfair, if you ask me. Not all of us can be chirpy natural beauties like your friend over there.”

“God, kill me now,” Atsumu pleaded. “I cannot believe my first time talking to him was so embarrassing.”

“You’re seriously so gross.”

…

After the whole incident with the poles and whatnot, Aran ran off his mouth to Atsumu, scolding him for not only doing something stupid, but for not asking for help. He arrived shortly after Atsumu and helped treat his back with ointment and an instant freeze pack. Atsumu would be okay in a day or two, his back was just strained from the fall and it wasn’t too bad, but it was the disinterest in the injury what made Aran push for him to take a couple of days off.

“You still have to care for that body of yours if you want a spot back in the team,” Aran said. “I´ll see you Monday.”

Osamu observed from a corner how his brother got treatment and Oikawa was forced to take on the role of Atsumu, while Aran made some calls to reallocate some people and have someone come over and watch over their tower until the end of the shift. He saw how indifferent his brother was to the advice their best friend had given him and grew frustrated, although he chose to not show it in his face. Atsumu, on the other hand, showed his worsening mood even as they were walking home.

“Kita sent rice over,” Osamu said when they were close to their apartment, trying to end the silence between them.

“Cool,” Atsumu said, although there was no excitement in his voice. He felt a little better and was walking on his own, but Osamu was carrying his bag. “Make sure to make some rice when we get some.”

“He would’ve scolded you like Aran if he was here.”

“He would’ve,” Atsumu said, “but we’re not playing high school volleyball anymore.”

 _Silence_. Osamu took in a deep breath.

“Your college coach called home this morning,” Osamu confessed.

Atsumu didn’t reply, simply pretending Osamu hadn’t said anything at all. He didn’t need to hear it from his brother, since he knew what he was going to say. He didn’t _want_ to hear that from him. Osamu sighed.

“Shoyo-kun seems nice,” Osamu changed topics, hoping he wouldn’t be ignored this time. “He even plays beach volleyball – that’s cool.”

“ _Uh-huh_.”

“And have you played with him? Is he any good?”

“Wouldn’t be able to tell you,” Atsumu said.

“Would it kill you to answer properly?!” Osamu yelled, frustrated.

There was a moment of silence when people passing by them were surprised by his outburst, and more than feeling apologetic, Osamu felt desperate for a few words from his brother.

“I just don’t want to talk about it.”

Atsumu looked at him and, for the first time, Osamu was taken aback. Throughout their whole lives, a look was all they needed to understand each other, but this time, there was a wall between them, and Osamu couldn’t identify the swarm of emotions behind his brother’s eyes. Still upset, but unable to say anything else, he mumbled an ‘ _okay’_ and kept on walking home.


End file.
